sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jim MacGeorge
| birth_place = United States | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | occupation = Voice actor, actor, writer | known_for = | other_names = James MacGeorge, Jim McGeorge | years_active = 1952–present | spouse = | children = }} James A. "Jim" MacGeorge (born October 15, 1928) is an American actor and voice actor. He is probably best known for his voice roles as Beany Boy, Crowy and Uncle Captain Horatio K. Huffenpuff in Beany and Cecil, Oliver Hardy in the Laurel and Hardy cartoon series, Crazy Claws in The Kwicky Koala Show, Bort in The Mighty Orbots, Wimper in Clue Club and as Dr. Wilmer Scarab in Bionic Six. He also voiced various characters in many other cartoon series. He has even appeared on camera in shows including Get Smart as Stan Laurel, Semi-Tough, Happy Days and the feature film Teenagers from Outer Space. He also worked as a writer for Jay Ward Productions. MacGeorge has also reprised his role only as Uncle Captain Huffenpuff in The New Adventures of Beany and Cecil produced by DiC Entertainment and directed by John Kricfalusi, better known for his work on The Ren and Stimpy Show. He is also credited as Jim McGeorge and James MacGeorge. Filmography Animated Roles * A Laurel and Hardy Cartoon - Oliver Hardy * Beany and Cecil - Beany Boy, Crowy, Uncle Captain Horatio K. Huffenpuff * Bionic Six - Dr. Wilmer Scarab, Mrs. Scarab * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels - Additional Voices * Casper and the Angels - Additional Voices * Clue Club - Wimper * DuckTales - Genghis Khan * Foofur - Additional Voices * Galaxy Goof-Ups - Additional Voices * Random! Cartoons - Giovanni * Richie Rich - Additional Voices * Scooby Doo, Where Are You? - Additional Voices * Speed Buggy - Additional Voices * TaleSpin - Dissident * The Buford Files - Additional Voices * The Flintstones' New Neighbors - Stubby Frankenstone * The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma - Additional Voices * The Funky Phantom - Additional Voices * The Jetsons (Second Series; 1985) - Additional Voices * The Kwicky Koala Show - Crazy Claws * The Mighty Orbots - Bort * The New Adventures of Beany and Cecil - Uncle Captain Horatio K. Huffenpuff * The New Casper Cartoon Show - Additional Voices * The New Fred and Barney Show - Additional Voices * The New Scooby Doo Movies - Oliver Hardy/Additional Voices * The New Shmoo - Additional Voices * The Skatebirds - Wimper * The Smurfs - Additional Voices * The Three Robonic Stooges - Wimper * The World of Hans Christian Andersen - Governor, Hans' Father, Kasper Kat * Thunderbolt the Wondercolt - Additional Voices * Wait Till Your Father Gets Home - Additional Voices * Yogi's Gang - Additional Voices * Yogi's Space Race - Additional Voices Live-Action Roles * Dom DeLuise and Friends - Himself * Get Smart - Stan Laurel * Happy Days - Guest Star * Laurel & Hardy: Their Lives and Magic - TV Movie documentary - Himself (2011) * Semi-Tough - Purlie * Sesame Street - Several Characters (animated segments) * Star Wars - Several Characters Film Roles * Teenagers from Outer Space - Mac Writer * Fractured Flickers * George of the Jungle * Rocky and His Friends External links * Jim MacGeorge at Internet Movie Database Category:1928 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male film actors Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:Place of birth missing (living people)